In Order To Prove It True (I Have A Theory For You)
by 221b-bagend-street-badwolf
Summary: It is a well known fact that Pythagoras is the theories guy. But what if Jason has a little theory of his own? He decides to approach Pythagoras with it and ask him to help him decide whether it is correct. Pythagoras finds it a little hard to grasp at first...I wonder why? JAGORAS KISSING. Rated T.


_**Another Jagoras oneshot! I just can't stay away from this pairing! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hercules frowned, his eyes fixed on the paper.

"So…this side, multiplied by itself, plus this side multiplied by itself equals this side multiplied by itself?" He jabbed sausage-like fingers at the drawings and Pythagoras smiled lightly.

"Yes! You see?" He bent over the table to point at one of his triangles. "That is my theorem. And if I could just-"

"Well how do I tell them apart?" Hercules cut in.

There was an awkward pause. Pythagoras only finished constructing his basic theorem outline _yesterday_. Labelling the different parts of it hadn't yet produced itself as an importance.

"Well…-"

"If I only have the length of _two_ of the sides, how would I know which sides I've got?" The stout man asked, looking up at Pythagoras from his seat. The triangles-enthusiast was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers stroking his chin in thought.

"Erm…well I suppose I still need to work on that…" He made a few vague gestures towards two of the drawings, as if speaking to himself in his head.

"Right. Well good luck with that then, Pythagoras. I, however, have much more important things to do." Hercules stood, resting his hands on his round belly as he beamed with pride. "Medusa's asked me to meet her outside the palace."

Pythagoras looked up and nodded. He was worried that all his friend was going to get was a firm warning and maybe, if he was lucky, a glimpse of a second chance. Deciding to leave his theorem for the time being, he stood straight and smiled at Hercules in the most sincere way he could muster. "Excellent! That sounds promising."

"Indeed it does, my good friend. Indeed it does." Hercules made his way to the door. "I shan't be back in time for dinner, or whatever we call dinner anyways…"

Pythagoras just nodded. He was slightly glad for the evening alone with Jason. Wherever Jason was, that is…

"Ah! There you are! Don't bother coming back from the market with any food, will you?" Hercules commented sarcastically on his way out as Jason appeared empty-handed at the front door.

"I didn't realise I was on a shopping errand." Jason answered in confusion as Hercules disappeared out of the door without another word.

Jason turned to look at Pythagoras, sending him a look of 'what on earth?'

"Medusa." Was all Pythagoras replied with and Jason's mouth formed a silent 'O' as he wandered further into their home.

"So…he's going _out_ to meet _Medusa_?" Jason put the pieces together slowly. He moved over to the table and began rearranging the various pots and bottles, attempting to tidy up a bit. "I thought she preferred him as a pig?"

"I think we'd _all_ prefer him as a pig." Pythagoras quipped and Jason grinned.

There was a moment of comfortable silence and laughter could be heard from somewhere outside.

"When's he coming back?" Jason asked after a short while.

"Not until after we've eaten, he said. Though I'd like to say that holding out that much hope might come back to bite him…" Pythagoras frowned. He'd hate to see Hercules downbeat from having been rejected by Medusa a second- or was it third? - time.

"So then," Jason turned to the blonde, "we have the whole place to ourselves?"

Pythagoras' thoughts immediately left the concern of his friend and he chuckled at Jason's implications.

"It seems we do, yes."

"Good because I was wondering if you'd help me with this theory I've got…" Jason began, an amused grin playing at his lips as he stepped up to Pythagoras and let his arms encircle the skinny man's waist lovingly.

Pythagoras smiled and lay his arms over Jason's shoulders. "Go on."

"Well…my theory is this. Once becomes twice becomes more than twice becomes more than once." Jason beamed as a slight frown settled on Pythagoras' forehead.

"So, once becomes more than once…"

"Nope. Once becomes twice." Jason grinned in triumph when he realised he'd possibly stumped the mathematics genius. Who'd have thought it eh? Jason, confusing the one and only legendary 'Pythagoras the Triangle Guy'.

"Once becomes twice becomes more than once…so-"

"Nope!" Jason chuckled, his grin broad and his eyes warm. "Twice."

"Twice? Then how does-?"

Jason cut him off. "Shall I just show you?"

Pythagoras nodded, watching Jason curiously.

"Once." Jason leaned in to press a kiss to Pythagoras' confused little mouth. "Becomes twice." He murmured and grinned as Pythagoras tilted his head to kiss him again. "Becomes more than twice." Jason moved this time, capturing Pythagoras' lips softly and deepening the kiss almost straight away. The blonde kissed back eagerly and one kiss became several smaller ones combined.

Jason's theory was correct so far.

"So how does it become more than once?" Pythagoras' asked, a little breathlessly, once he'd pulled away.

Jason smiled, his eyes half-lidded and his gaze fixed lazily on Pythagoras' mouth. "Use that clever brain of yours, Pythagoras." He purred. "Speaking on a general level, where would that type of kiss typically lead us?"

Pythagoras' grew a shade of pink to the tips of his ears and Jason laughed lightly, his eyes finding the blonde's now. "Exactly. And I have no doubt that _that_ won't happen only once. Am I right?"

Pythagoras didn't answer. He hid his face, too focussed on not making a fool of himself in such close proximity to Jason.

"Pythagoras." Jason pressed slowly. "Is my theory correct?" The dark-haired hero lifted the man's chin gently, his eyes warm and his smile playful.

"Well…" Pythagoras managed. "Seeing as you've constructed this…theory based on…_partial_ solid evidence…" He swallowed, knowing full well how daft he was about to sound. "It cannot be proved true until all…err…solid evidence is found."

"And how am I to get this much-needed solid evidence? How do you get your evidence, Pythagoras?" Jason asked, slight genuine curiosity peeking in at that last part.

"I usually…research. A-as much as I can." The blonde stammered, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for the man.

"Ah, I see." Jason lifted an arm to play absently with one of Pythagoras' short curls. "So I am to research more, in order to prove my theory correct?" He levelled his eyes with Pythagoras as he asked the question.

The genius nodded tentatively.

"Well…" Jason frowned, a look of mock concentration on his face. "We'd better get back to 'more than twice' then, hadn't we?" He grinned and Pythagoras suppressed a smile of his own - it proved difficult. However, there wasn't much need for grinning when Jason had captured his lips once more.


End file.
